Kiss Me Again
by antiassasinguy
Summary: KurenaiNaruto.Kurenai muses on her relationship with her blonde boyfriend as she waits for him. POSSIBLE PREQUEL AND SEQUEL


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_Kiss Me Again_

_By antiassasinguy_

Seriously, having Naruto as a boyfriend was troublesome.

Kurenai had been dating Naruto for the past two months and he had been as loud (and sweet) as ever. They went out the first time after she had been comforted by him when she got all depressed about being a single woman.

At that time, she was under the shade of a tree, crying, curled up in a ball.

And wouldn't you know it, guess who was there sitting on the tree? Our favorite loudmouth; the one and only Naruto.

He comforted her, saying that all the men of Konoha would even kill for her.

And he had offered to take her out on a date. Kinda sweet, don't you think?

She accepted and wouldn't you know it, they weren't at Ichiraku for the date!

It was a fancy restaurant and for once Naruto was paying!

He was being quite the gentleman, wasn't he?

That was proven as throughout the date, Naruto had not slurped all gulped his food down. He was really a sweet person.

End of date: They lip-lock. Followed by… if you want to know. I'll give you a hint: S-E-X. Too big of a hint, no? But this wasn't out of desire, or even lust.

It was out of LOVE. The big L word.

As it turned out, Naruto had been having a crush on Kurenai ever since he had laid eyes on her for the first time during the Chuunin exam three years ago. And on this very night on their date, he told her. And what was a crush...

Turned to desire…

And desire turned to…

Love…

Back to the first line.

Why was Naruto troublesome to have as a boyfriend right now?

Because it was just a hassle dating a lower-ranked (not to mention younger) shinobi.

For the past month, not one of their dates had been on time: him with his training, she with her team managing and guilt over taking Naruto from Hinata.

Not that he had ever belonged to her, anyway.

At this precise moment, Kurenai was waiting for her boyfriend under the moonlight on a bridge over a sparkling river shining with the light of the stars above.

'Where in the world is he?' she said, glancing to her right.

He was late. Damn Kakashi for giving him lessons on giving excuses.

_Not that she'd ever fall for one of those excuses_.

'Kurenai-chan!' Naruto had just appeared, running toward her from one end of the bridge.

He stopped just a few feet away from her, slightly panting

'So why are you late and why did you ask me to come here?' she questioned.

Naruto gave her his fox grin and she kissed him in return.

'That's a surprise, my dear Kurenai-chan.' He said with a little hint of seductiveness.

She blushed. Man, Naruto's level of charm was at the top of the ranks.

He could make a woman come to him anytime now.

But the woman that he wanted now was, well, Kurenai.

Naruto's face suddenly turned red. Why was he red?

'Kurenai, I…' his face went redder, 'I really love you.'

She blushed: no matter how many times he had said it, it always made her warm feel and safe.

'And I think that you are definitely the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with.'

She turned a deeper red than him as he went down on one knee and took out a small black box from one of the pockets of his pants.

Was he doing what she thought he was doing?

He opened the small box, revealing a diamond ring, shining in the moonlight.

'Kurenai, will you marry me?' he said, face serious and blushing madly.

'Naruto, I…' she stuttered, 'I don't know what to say…'

'Please say "yes". Though of course I would understand if you wouldn't want to-'

She silenced his lips with a kiss.

'What in the world would make you think that I would decline?'

She kissed him again and after five minutes, he put the ring on her finger.

'It's beautiful, Naruto.' She said to him, smiling sweetly.

'It's not free, Kurenai, and you have to pay me back by…' she frowned at him, but he kept smiling back at her, 'Kissing me again…'

She obliged. And again, their lips met.

And Naruto and Kurenai would remember this day as the day that their lives were brought together.

A short and sweet moment that would last in their lives forever.

And in the bushes about across the river, Umino Iruka watched them and smiled.


End file.
